historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Chester Bridge
The Battle of Chester Bridge, also called the Chester Bridge Incident, Skirmish at Chester Bridge, or the '''Second Mexican-American War '''was an international incident involving the United States and Mexico in 1911, as Mexico was undergoing a revolution. Mexican general Rogelio Jaime led an army of Mexican Army soldiers north to the border in order to drive out the US Cavalry guards who were assisting Mexican rebels, although ostensibly sent to prevent any spillover conflicts. The American cavalry sergeant Eric Morganson skirmished with the Mexicans but broke off, leaving near-equal casualties on both sides, with around 300 lost on both sides. Background Mexican-American relations were sour after the Mexican-American War of 1846-49, in which the United States took over all of Mexico's possessions in the American West and Southwest, but the Americans had helped the Mexicans in driving out the French in the war of 1863-1869. From the 1870s until 1910 Mexico had seen peace in the Porfiriato (1876-1911) period, but in 1910 cavalry officer Ignacio Sanchez overthrew Porfirio Diaz and established a new military dictatorship. Sanchez's rule was brutal, and the dictator killed his own brother in the coup. The people of Mexico and even the United States believed him to be a great leader until his promises for a new and glorious Mexico proved to be empty. Rebeldes rose up in Mexico's provinces, led by Abraham Reyes, and a large-scale revolution sprung up. Sanchez's mass executions of civilians did not reach the radar of the United States, whose people were made to believe that Sanchez was a kind and gracious leader who helped his people. However, the goal of the Americans to keep order involved deploying military units on the border to prevent a spillover conflict in New Austin or West Elizabeth. The Americans deployed a sizeable force there under John J. Pershing, guarding bridges over the Rio Grande. The Mexican general Rogelio Jaime was dispatched with a contingent of Mexican troops, cavalry, and artillery to push the Americans back from the Rio Grande, where they had invaded Mexico in 1846. Jaime's army was unlicensed in its attempt to oust the Americans, and they lined up in battle formation along the Mexican side of the Rio Grande on their side of the Chester Bridge. The American cavalry sergeant Eric Morganson and his army lined up on the opposite side, and when Morganson rode forth to parley, a confused Mexican soldier fired his rifle. The bullet wounded an American cavalryman, and the sergeant galloped back to his lines, and the shooting began. Battle of Chester Bridge The American infantrymen loaded their rifles and fired at the Mexicans, who responded with artillery fire from Cerro Maravilloso. Jaime ordered his troops to engage the Americans, telling them that they were at war; they were in a state of undeclared war, as both sides meant to force the other to retreat. Morganson's command and Jaime's command exchanged many shots and the American cavalry eventually made a charge across the bridge. The Mexican infantry put up resistance with bayonets, but some made their way around and attacked the unarmed artillery crews. Jaime ordered his troops to fall back to their artillrey on Cerro Maravilloso, and they held the hill against many assaults by American infantrymen. Morganson ordered his men to retreat over the bridge after sharp fighting, and many of his wounded were captured. The Mexicans had their captives strip to the shirts on their backs, taking all of their weapons, ammunition, and valuables such as map kits and provisions. They were released in exchange for the release of the Mexican wounded in American care, and the two sides made a compromise in which they would maintain a restraining order of 30 miles from the border. Aftermath The incident was publicized in New Austin newspapers as an outbreak of war between Mexico and the United States, but relations were somewhat stable until the 1916 raid on Columbus by the Division del Norte. The American government participated in the Pancho Villa Expedition, which failed to capture the raider Pancho Villa, and they fought the Mexicans (who were aided by the German Empire) until 1918. Category:Battles